Green Eyes and a Red Scarf
by Inuko Takahashi
Summary: Highschool AU, with emphasis on Eren x Mikasa and other pairings. Eren is a young rich-boy, incredibly prideful, but shy to an extent, meets a girl who he constantly denies having feelings for her. Her red scarf feels like déjà vu to him everytime he sees it. Is there some sort of history of them? What will happen through the the story of the students of Isayama High schoool?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

_Hey guys! This is actually my first fan-fiction, I've been meaning to do this ever since the SNK manga came out, but procrastinated...LOL But anyways I hope you enjoy this first chapter and hopefully leave any suggestions or comments. Thanks guys! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this Fic, they come from Hajime Isayam's "Shingeki no Kyojin" which I highly recommend to anyone and everyone. All credit to characters and certain aspects goes to this man. _

_Background: Eren is a 16 year old student currently attending Isayama High school(named in honor of the creator of the series, sorry its corny, I know) in a city similar to Tokyo. Some words are kept in Japanese to provide the reader with a tad bit of authenticity, and I started off writing this in Japanese but after a paragraph I decided to go with English, maybe I'll translate this sometime in the future._

_Japanese words/Items used:_

_GariGari-kun: Famous Japanese popsicle brand and their mascot. (I love GariGari-kun so much!)_

_Ittekimasu: expression that is used when you leave the house to announce you're leaving of the house._

_Itterashai: expression that is used to wave off family members when they leave._

* * *

The sun was shining brightly onto the mildly quiet park. Two children, a small boy and girl about nine years old, sat on a bench in the middle of the park together, each with a GariGari-kun* in hand.

"Hey…what's your dream?" squeaked the little girl.

The boy replies enthusiastically, "To get suuuuper strong!"

"Why?"

"So I could…um…protect you."

The girl blushes and looks down, while the boy continues,

"So anyways, what's your dream?"

"No I can't possibly tell you, it's embarrassing!"

"What? Come on I told you mine!"

"F-fine," stutters the girl,"…it's to become your wife"

A short pause instills and in that split second of silence, the boy has a look of epiphany on his face.

"Alright! It's a promise then!"

"Eh!? What is?"

"I'm going to marry you, and protect you forever, I promise!"

The girl looks up with a smile that could warm even the summit of and nods, "Un!"

Two pinky fingers clasp at this very moment, locking a promise that couldn't be broken.

* * *

A set of teal-green eyes move ever so slightly, slowly opening, revealing a calming beige ceiling into its line of vision. As the young man stirs in his bed, he thinks to himself, 'That dream again huh?' A voice suddenly rings out from outside of the bedroom, presumably from downstairs.

"Eren! Eren get up and come down for breakfast before you're late for school!" yells the voice.

"I'm up!" Eren yells back.

"Eren!"

"I'm up mom! I'm up!"

Eren drags himself from his warm sanctuary, not knowing where his bed ends; he falls off with a loud THUD! "Fuck!" he whispers as he starts to stand. Standing about five feet, seven inches tall, and weighing about one-hundred and thirty pounds, he's not particularly big or small, just about average for a growing sixteen year old boy. His muscles that are well-defined after years of kickboxing, though he lacks mass, giving him a skinnier appearance. He currently attends Isayama High school as a second-year student, and about a month into school already. After he got up, he stood in all his glory, a pair green boxer briefs, adorned with an array of black and white feather patterns, sat nicely on his hips. After finishing the basic morning routine (Brushing teeth, shaving, etc…), Eren stepped out and suited up into his school uniform that consisting of white trousers, a brown high-waisted jacket, and his personal beige long-sleeve with string tassels at the collar.

After rushing down the stairs lured by the smell of delicious food,there he sat at a beautifully crafted mahogany dinner table, eating a feast of bacon, eggs, and of course potatoes. The walls surrounding are a nice, subtle light-brown hue, with countless portraits of people, probably past and present relatives. A modest brass chandelier looms above the table, this family was living comfortably, probably an understatement, some could even argue they were part of the 1% of society, if not for their casual, middle-class take on things.

The plate directly in front of Eren adorned no spots and he dashed out of the house leaving a faint, "Ittekimasu!"* trailing behind him.

"Itterashai!"* his mother replied loudly, hearing Eren pull out of the drive-way roughly a minute after.

About five minutes passed and a delicate knock on the door echoed throughout the house. Eren's mother, Carla, promptly turned off the faucet and headed towards the door. Looking through the peephole, a figure stood before the door, a girl that's about Eren's size, wearing the same school uniform, but with a difference in that she wore a white-collared shirt and a red scarf around her neck. Sudden realization and recognition embellishes Carla's eyes. The door quickly swings open and Mikasa finds herself in a tight embrace.

_Sorry for such a short chapter, hope it pleased you even if a little. Leave your thoughts in a review to tell me what you think of it, thanks for taking the time to read my story! :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Ame (Rain)

_Hey again! I just posted the first chapter a few hours ago and already had chapter 2 written so might as well post it up. I'm hoping to post at least a chapter every 2 days or even less, so be expecting some major output! LOL The last chapter was pretty short so I made this one a tad bit longer, and trust me, chapter 3 will be atleast double the size of this chapter, so be ready. I hoped you liked the previous chapter and will continue to read. I also added just a bit more Japanese into this chapter, which I'm sure you will learn very quickly._

___Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this Fic, they come from Hajime Isayam's "Shingeki no Kyojin" which I highly recommend to anyone and everyone. All credit to characters and certain aspects goes to this man. There is also a couple of references in here that do not belong to me either, which are Mamare Touno, and Kazuhiro Hara's "Log Horizon" another manga/anime series I would highly recommend to anyone who enjoys a game-based adventure anime. I also do not own Nissan, the car company._

___New __Japanese words/Items used:_

___Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you (all)_

___Sensei: Teacher_

___-San: Mr./Mrs._

___-Kun: Title that constitutes a closer than starnger or aquitance relationship between people who use this._

* * *

"Mikasa, darling," Eren's mother cheerily began, "how are you? I'm so relieved you made it safely, how exactly did you get here?"

"I walked," Mikasa stated with a look of indifference that clearly showed on her face.

"Well then honey, come in and have some breakfast before you start your first day at school."

"No, it's quite alright. I'll be late for classes."

"Nonsense, come here."

"Please, I insist that I'm alright for the time being."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, where are all of your things?"

"It's all right here," Mikasa says, gesturing towards a single cardboard box, that looks like it can carry two pillows at most, and she lifts up a small suitcase in her left hand.

"Is this really all you have?" asks Carla, while she puts the luggage in the house.

"Uh-huh."

We'll have to do something about that later then. Oh, shoot I forgot you were coming today, I should have told Eren to wait."

"I'll walk"

"Wait right here, I'll get th-"

"I'll walk Mrs. Jaeger"

"Okay Mikasa, Itterashai honey."

An "Ittekimasu," escapes Mikasa's lips, almost inaudibly as she walks towards the sidewalk.

* * *

A vast amount of eyes were fixated on the black Nissan Silvia S14 making its way into the school's parking lot. Out stepped Eren Jaeger, the teenager that many of the girls were too scared to talk to due to a look of constant anger on his face (although that's just how he looks normally). He is suddenly surrounded by a small, 3-man group of guys. To his left was a kid with a shaved head, to his right was a tall, stocky guy (almost double the size of Eren) and directly in-front of him was his long-time best friend, a short blonde kid with a bowl-cut. The shaved head boy is Connie Springer, a short, but agile baseball player, standing at about five feet, two inches. Next is the tall one, he has short blonde hair on his head and is vice-captain of the judo club, Reiner Braun. Last, but certainly not least, Eren's best friend, Armin Arlert, not very adept at sports but a master of shogi.* As all of the them start chatting about last night's episode of "Log Horizon," Eren catches a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye, and stopped abruptly.

"Eren!" exclaims Armin

"Oi! Eren you still here with us buddy?" Reiner asks, waving a hand in front of Eren's face.

Snapping out of his daze, he replies, "Yeah, I'm coming," as he runs up to catch up with Armin.

"Everything cool man?" Connie inquires.

"Yeah, because I have more hair on my head than you," responds Reiner.

"Wasn't talking to you, muscly muscles!"

Reiner bursts out in fits of laughter," Man oh man we have ourselves the king of insults here!"

"Yeah I'm alright and that was pretty lame Connie," chuckles Eren light-heartedly

"Le-Lets just get to class!" howls a very obvious red-faced Connie.

* * *

Connie stumbles into the classroom, followed by a laughing duo of Eren and Reiner, Armin chuckling modestly behind them.

"Oh great it's the baka* trio again." Hitch hissed.

"Shut up Hitch, you talk too much," snapped Annie

"Why yo-"

"Alright students take your seats," bellowed the homeroom teacher, "We have a new student that will be joining us, she just transferred here today, so please be civil and nice to her."

Like dogs at command, most of the guys perked up and stared intently at the door.

A beautiful girl walks through, with her neck wrapped in a dark-maroon colored scarf. She had sparkling, but subtle black eyes, and hair that reached down to her elbow's length.

"Hajimemashite, my name is Mikasa Ackerman and this will be my first day here, I will be in your care," Mikasa stated with a calm demeanor.

The teacher smiled, "Alright, welcome Mikasa, well I'm Erwin Smith, address me as Erwin-sensei if you will, please. You may take a seat by the window in front of Eren there."

Mikasa gracefully walked and sat down in the seat she was assigned in. Eren blushes and looks down almost immediately as she glanced at him for a quick second. In which no one notices but a certain best friend.

"Sensei! I think Jean's abesent," a black-haired boy with freckles points out.

"Oh, why thank you Marco, I almost forgot about the attendence."

Erwin-sensei spends the next couple of hours lecturing about the start and evolution of Japanese industrialization. Eren starts to doze off and leans forward to rest his head on the desk. Taking a big whiff, he smells a familiar scent, but he can't put his finger on it. Looking up, he sees the back of Mikasa's head and he had smelled her scarf. His head instantly connects with his desk.

THUMP!

"Shit," exclaimed Eren, rubbing his forehead, and finally looking up at a serious-faced Erwin-sensei.

"Little outburst and naps in class is exactly why you don't understand the history of our great country, Jaeger-kun!*"

"Sumimasen* sensei."

* * *

_Lunch hour_

Mikasa is chewing on some yakisoba bread* she must have obtained from a local convenience store.

"Um, Ackerman-san*?" a voice behind her asks.

"Hm?" She slowly says as her head turns toward the speaker. There her own eyes widening for just a split-second, as they lock with a pair of green orbs.

"Can I eat lunch with you?" blurted Eren.

"Um…yeah, sure and please call me Mikasa."

"Okay, Mikasa"

Lunch was spent with a significant amount of silence, where the only noise was the chewing of food between them. Mikasa was mostly looking at her food, while Eren looked out the windows, stealing glances at her. The school day continued with a barrage of lectures from different teachers.

"Thank god he's not here today," Eren thinks to himself.

The bell finally rings, signaling the end of the school day.

"Hey Eren wanna go to the new burger joint by Maria Street?" Connie asks, excessively loudly.

"Uh..." starts Eren.

Armin butts in, "No, I think he's busy," he responds as he shoves Connie out of the room, throwing Eren a final glance before he also takes his leave.

"Thanks Armin," Eren whispers. He walks up to Mikasa's desk and asks, "Hey Acker- Mikasa, um do you want a ride home?"

"No I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Mikasa promptly replies, quickly leaving the classroom.

Eren signs and looks outside, his eyes lazily watching Mikasa leave the school grounds. Coming out of the main building himself, a drop of moisture lands gently on his nose.

"Aw, shit," he says, as drops of rain pour from the sky.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading guys, I hope you continue to keep up with this fic!_


	3. Chapter 3: House Warming

_Hey guys! Sorry about the delay in this chapter, I've just been so busy lately. Well here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy this and thanks for the reviews!_

___Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this Fic, they come from Hajime Isayam's "Shingeki no Kyojin" which I highly recommend to anyone and everyone. All credit to characters and certain aspects goes to this man. There is also a couple of references in here that do not belong to me either, which are Mamare Touno, and Kazuhiro Hara's "Log Horizon" another manga/anime series I would highly recommend to anyone who enjoys a game-based adventure anime. I also do not own Nissan, the car company._

_____New __Japanese words/Items used:_

_______Okaeri: Technically means Welcome Home_

_______Tadaima: Technically, I'm home_

* * *

"I have to find her, I have to find her," Eren thought over and over again, "where is she?"

A black Silvia raced frantically down each street, down each alleyway. It felt as if it rained harder everywhere the car went. A flash of red came into view from the right side. The car let out an ear-piercing screech with a sudden break, sliding 35 feet farther than intended, due to traction loss on the wet road.

The windows rolled down, "Mikasa! Mikasa!" followed directly after, coming from inside of the car.

It was about five minutes of yelling before Eren realized that he was screaming at some graffiti on a sign that read 'Mikakami Kyoudai.' The teenager looked down with a mix of failure and embarrassment, peeking slightly at his rear-view mirror. There she was, the person he was screaming for, walking in the wet of rain, the morning newspaper doing no justice in keeping her head dry. The car backed up to meet her halfway; a dark-haired boy stepped out telling Mikasa to get in. After slight observation and recognition that it was Eren, she decided to take him up on his offer.

"Achoo!" A cute little sneeze came from Mikasa, one that you wouldn't expect from Mikasa's demeanor.

"You're catching a cold. Here," Eren says, throwing her his jacket, "put this on." A flash of red comes into Eren's mind, "Did this happen before?"

"Did what happen?"

"Oh you heard that? It's nothing, really. Anyways, show me the way to your house, I'll drive you home."

"Th-thanks," she said with a slight shiver in her voice.

The directions she gave seemed oddly familiar to Eren, he thought nothing of it however, and they drove for a while before pulling over to the side of the street.

"Hey Mikasa," said Eren abruptly.

"Wh-what? Why did you pull over?"

"Do you hate me?"

Mikasa sat there, surprised for a good second, "No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I've met you before and did something to make you hate me."

"N-no I don't hate you, let's just get home, I'm cold."

"Oh shit, sorry it slipped my mind."

After a mess of directions, they pull up to an obviously wealthy house. It was a western-style house, modeled after a 19th century German home. The sign on the front gate read, "Jaeger."

"Um Mikasa…"

"Yes?"

"This is not where you live."

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't, "Eren chuckles, "let's go to your house now."

"This is my house!"

"No it's not! This is my house."

"Well I live here too…well I do now…."

Eren's eyes stare intently at a depressed- looking Mikasa.

"Okay, I'll tell you what, let's just go in and get you out of those wet clothes; you can borrow my mom's."

* * *

The keys slowly turned the lock, opening the door with a click. In came two teenagers, both reasonably drenched from head to toe. Sounds of the rain beating down on the roof and door sounded like a small army of little drummer boys playing the drums of war. Hearing sounds coming from the kitchen and dining room, the teenagers flopped in their wet socks to the direction of the noise. Eren was dragging Mikasa by the hand. Leading her into the kitchen area.

"Eren! Okaeri!"

Eren let out a, "Tadaima."

In the room there were people, one in the kitchen and the other sitting on the couch, one in the kitchen and the other sitting on the couch. The person in the kitchen, and obvious speaker, was Eren's mother, Carla. She was a beautiful woman, standing at five feet, five inches, she had breast-length hair that was always tied at the end, and she also wore a white apron as part of her daily attire.

Carla asks, "How was your day at school?"

"It was fine mom," replied Eren, "anyways I have a friend over, she's going to-"

"Oh Mikasa! Did Eren take care of you? Was your first day okay?" Carla suddenly exclaims.

Mikasa spoke up, "Yes and yes."

"Mikasa? Welcome to our home, I haven't seen you for years!," says the man on the couch, standing up as he spoke.

Eren just stood there, in both shock and amazement. Grisha Jaeger, Eren's esteemed father, was the head doctor at Tokyo General Hospital; he usually worked graveyard shift and slept throughout the day. A sophisticated man, but he has his moments where his guard is down, a very tall man at that, standing at about six feet, usually seen in a brown double-breasted coat, glasses and a cravat.

"Honey, explain things to Eren, I have to go to work," he says, kissing his wife and ruffling his son's hair, "I hope you enjoy it here with us, Mikasa."

"Th-thanks Mr. Jaeger."

Carla slowly states, "Eren, Mikasa will be staying with us from now on. Show her to the room across from yours and hurry up, the poor girl is shivering over there!"

"Huh? Oh yeah shit Mikasa, let's go," Eren says, still visibly confused.

He leads her towards and up the hardwood spiraling stairs. Going down to the left wing house, there are two doors facing each other. One of the doors held Eren's name and the other has Mikasa's.

"Well that wasn't there this morning," says Eren as he opens the door, "Are you really staying here with us?"

"Y-yes I am, where's the restroom?"

"Oh yeah, you have one in your room, here look," Eren points to the closed door next to the closet. Mikasa rushes in with a handful of clothes in her arms.

In the room stood Eren, and the two pieces of luggage that sat there idly on the floor.

"Is this all she brought with here? She has to have more, right?"

The restroom door opened and out stepped a dry Mikasa, dressed in a green-striped set of pajamas and her red scarf.

"Do you ever take that scarf off?" Eren asks.

"No. Only when I sleep," Mikasa retorted, with a bit of venom accompanying her words.

"Why?"

"Because," She starts, "because someone very special gave it to me."

A flash of red suddenly invades Eren's mind.

Shaking it off he asks, "So, why are you staying here? Are you a relative or something?"

"N-no, well your parents and mine were best friends."

"What? Really? I haven't heard of them, where are they?"

A tinge of hurt flowed into Mikasa's eyes for a good second, before regaining her composure.

She coldly states, "They are dead."

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I really mean it I'm so sorry."

"I-it's okay, I don't think about it."

Eren looks up, expecting Mikasa to be mad, even furious with him. Surprisingly there are no traces of anger on her face, however there is sadness nestled deep within the confines of her retina.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for bringing it up; let's talk about something else, okay?"

"Un"

A red scarf and a quiet, "un," raced through Eren's mind, a bench, two children, and a promise.

"It can't be," he whispers.

With a much louder tone he inquires, "Hey Mikasa, this is a little weird, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"By any chance, were y-"

"Eren!" bellows a voice from downstairs.

"What mom?" Eren shouts back.

"Come down for dinner and bring Mikasa!"

"Okay! Give me a sec!"

Eren slowly looks back at Mikasa while saying, "Well anyways back to the quest-"

He's cut off by Mikasa grabbing his arm, leading him out the room and down the stairs.

"Ask me later"

"Oh, okay," He replies as he's being dragged out.

Dinner went by with talks about school and how well Mikasa is adjusting. Eren briefly mentions having no club practice today.

"What club are you in?" Mikasa directs towards Eren.

"Um, the kickboxing club."

"Really? Is it fun?"

"Yeah I like it a lot, keeps me fit, you know?"

Clara watched the two teenagers talk with a smile. 'They would be perfect for each other,' she thinks to herself.

After dinner, Eren stays to wash the dishes, while Mikasa ran up the stairs.

* * *

Mikasa slowly undressed, her pajamas pooled around her feet as she stripped it off. She was wearing a lacy red bra with panties to match. She quickly reached back and unhooked it, slipping her panties off her hips after. Standing in her naked glory, she stepped into the shower. As soon as the cold water hit her skin, she let out a small yelp and stayed out of the stream, periodically checking until the water warmed up. She was beautiful, the body of a goddess, in which her most alluring feature was her abs. They glistened with droplets of water that constantly dripped down the length of her abdominals. After the shower Mikasa climbed into bed, wearing the same pajamas she was earlier, the clock read 10:02pm and she didn't fall asleep until an hour later.

* * *

Eren laid there in bed, struggling to sleep, because all he could think about was the events of the day and why did THAT dream keep swimming in his mind. He checked his phone, the light blinded him, and it took about a minute before his eyes adjusted to the newfound light. It read Feb. 27th 10:32pm. He finally fell asleep thirty minutes later.

Mikasa suddenly woke up in cold sweat, tears streamed down her face; she clutched a certain red scarf extremely tightly. The dream, no the nightmare she had, was filled with blood, death and a single knife that dripped drop after drop of blood. The faces of her parents plagued her mind; she wished that they were here with her. She got up out of the bed and took her scarf along, opening the door into the quiet hallway.

_Did you like this chapter? Well expect another one soon! Most likely not until Sunday, due to Thanksgiving arrangements and whatnot._


End file.
